Heaven Dreams
by SyDra
Summary: Basically, this is really soppy, romantic poetry from buffy's pov, and the other is a story from spike's pov. r/r!


Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
SyDra  
  
Title: Dreams of Love  
Summary: Kinda hard to explain. It's poetry, and from different characters' points of view. Like Buffy wishing for Angelus, or Spike wishing for Buffy. Kind of like that. Well, it's fluffy, it's sappy, enjoy! R/R...  
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy, etc, etc.  
  
Buffy's Story  
  
In dreams, he was hers again. The second was no one, had never happened. But Angelus was a sanctifying reality.  
In dreams, they were together. Nothing came of the second, Riley. The first came as soon as the lights went out.  
His soul was hers, and she knew his every thought, his every desire. She was his, and he was hers.  
Because they knew that together was the only place to be. There was no why.  
In dreams, they were united, and their hearts burned with love and yearning, and Angelus had never left. The darkness was their worship.  
Yet the flame licked at their old scars, their fears, and scoured away the lies from the truth. Truth was their love, their desire for each other.  
The intensity had its calm points, when love ached like bruises, and others love ached like limbs.  
But everything could mend, and Angelus didn't have to leave.  
In dreams, they caressed, searching for the fire in each other, seeking out the ice in their souls.  
Their need for each other was a brilliant, luminescent star, their love a burning sun.  
Distance wasn't real, and attachment contained everything. Their hunger...  
Unending, for the earth was so beautiful that night...  
--Buffy Summers  
  
  
Spike's Story  
As he tossed and turned in the early hours of the twilight dusk, they came. Shimmering and silver, magical and yet real, they came. They came, in their undulating flight of the loftier heights, without substance, and yet, cool and silken to the touch. The thoughts they made into truth had no direction, and yet, he understood. Everything was tranquilly clear to him, the soft and breathy music decorating the background with invisible light. Light! Sheer joy passed over him, yet he knew without sense or initiative that he could die from it.  
And he could feel himself dying. It was a wonderful feeling...for such a creature of hell and darkness, such a beautiful death he should have. He was every living creature, and every creature was he. That an Icarus could have life after death, even if only a dream, was impossible and feasible, all at once.  
The breath of the wind filled his replenished soul, lifting him through the peaceful rain showers and their gray, tufty clouds. Above him, the expanses of the universe's majesties loomed pompously, yet welcoming him with utmost dignity and greatness. And everything was dark velvet black around him.  
From every direction, the eerie voices of the long dead called to him, calling his name. His true name, it rang with love, and joy, and peacefulness. It had been so long since he had heard his ancient name, that silver tears beaded his blue eyes with a wistful happiness. Everyone was calling him home.  
Lighting the exquisite velvet around him, the magical stars glowed, silver and white and amber all in one moment, illuminating the plains of blackness that supported him. The stars flashed, pulsing out an unexplainable melody, so complex, singing a song without words, embodying only life and death.  
And out of nothing, a figure materialized before him, appearing human. He stilled, transfixed by the opening hole of blackness that slowly formed. Solidity formed a woman. As she became more distinguishable, golden hair blew about a regal head without the slightest breeze, and translucent, yet opaque shapeless robes pressed against her body to show a slender figure.  
He couldn't hear himself gasp as he recognized her. Every part of him knew the clear, green eyes of ice that melted such hearts as his, the high forehead and the arched eyebrows, the delicate curve of her nose and the full, red lips. She smiled, and a blue radiance alit upon her, making her seem goddess-like.  
~It is time to come...~ Her voice rang, echoing, an musical, the voice he knew so well that it stilled him and filled him with inexpressible love. After so many years without her, his heart still reached out to hers and they were connected for all eternity. ~Home...~ she sang.  
She held out a graceful and slender hand, and he placed his in hers. She drew him to her, and he was filled with both sorrow and gladness, and love and yearning, as memories flooded back to him, and forever they caressed each other. Never did they want to let go, for it had been so long, a lifetime. So close to each other, the beating of their hearts joined, became one, and together they were lifted to the glittering expanses of the space around them.  
A demon, a human-joined-never to be wrenched apart, but to be each other's heaven. A demon, a creature of hell, becomes holy. A human made for creating death, is made sacred, for life after death is a wonder that is real, for him, for her. The elation, the joy, the desire, the love, the yearning, all as one emotion, and as many...all for their love.  
~Buffy, I give you my soul~  
--William  
  
  
  



End file.
